Test Subject
by stitchandshock
Summary: Stein wakes up with very little clothing on. That's when he realises it's the symptom of a problem he's more than willing to be a part of. Lemon XD


**A/N: So, here we are. I wanted to write this because I figure it's no coincidence that the initials of the SteinxMarie paring are S&M. So, here you are. **

What sounded like a clock chiming 12 times awoke Dr Stein that night. He awoke it a rather strange position and situation.

He was vertical, upright, but he was not standing on his feet. He had been stripped, nearly bare, and was wearing only his boxers. He glanced at his wrists. Leather straps held them, his ankles and his waist in place. He began to worry.

"Hello? H-Hello? Is anyone there?" Stein asked. He dropped his head, his hair falling over his eyes. It wasn't often that Stein awoke half naked in an awkward position, especially not when he was sober the night before. The last thing he remembered was going to bed. That was just after he finished saying goodnight to...

"Marie! Marie, are you there? Are you alright?" Stein said, his voice becoming slightly louder. He finally recognised the room he was in as his own laboratory.

What sort of sick, twisted person was holding him as a hostage in his own house?

Stein began to look around for any indication of who it may be. He tried to loosen his wrists, but it was his own experimentation table. The shackles were good.

"If you're going to kill me, hurry up about it." Stein said, slightly sarcastically. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he got a response.

"I'm not going to kill you, Doctor." A female voice said.

"Who is that?" Stein asked, worriedly. He heard a crank as the table he was shackled to began to tilt backwards. As he did, the top of the assailant's head became visible. He knew who it was. The blonde hair and the zigzag parting was unmistakable.

"M-Marie?" Stein said, gulping hard as the rest of her became visible. His pupils widened as he glanced up and down the slinky, curvy body of the woman who had put him in this position. Stein recognised this situation; after all, he and Marie had done the sex thing before; friends with benefits, some may say. But that was a while ago now. Obviously nobody was satiating Marie's desires.

"Hello, Doctor." Marie said, cracking the glossy, leather whip she held in her hand. The other hand was placed lightly on her tight, leather-clad hip. Her outfit consisted of a tight black leather bra, a tiny pair of black leather underpants and a pair of black, sleek leather stiletto boots which terminated at the middle of her thighs. Her fingernails, painted black, ran along the outside of Stein's lips. She cracked the whip against her hand once again, lifting it up and biting the end of it with her glossy red lips. Stein flinched at the sound, shuddering as Marie ran the whip softly along his bare chest, but not in fear.

"W-what are you doing, Marie?" Stein said, now less worried about his own safety. Marie flicked the whip against Stein's chest. He shuddered.

"Why did you do that?" Stein asked, though he wasn't complaining.

"You may not call me by my first name. You may call me 'Mistress.'" Marie said, running her fingers along the marks left by the whip. She jumped onto her knees on the table, kicking her legs over either side of both the table and Stein. She slid along Stein's torso until she was sitting just under Stein's ribcage. She released Stein's wrists from the shackles before leaning down over his torso and head, her tightly secured breasts happening to lie just above Stein's eyes.

"Hello." Stein said, breathily. Marie's face turned cross. She grabbed Stein's hair, slid back onto his pelvis and pulled him to a sitting position. Stein moaned slightly as the actions Marie was inflicting blurred the line between pleasure and pain more and more.

"You speak only when spoken to." Marie growled. Stein simply nodded and smirked slightly. Marie was a whole other person. Stein liked this whole other person. Marie jumped off the table and walked to the end, running her long nails along Stein's legs. She unshackled his ankles and walked back to his head. She slipped her hands underneath Stein's head and pushed upwards.

"Sit up." Marie said, sultrily.

"Yes, Mistress." Stein said, gulping. Marie walked around, once again, to the foot of the table, and put her hands on her hips.

"Stand up." Marie said. Stein did as he was told. Marie pointed to his boxers.

"Off. Now." Marie said. Stein glanced at Marie. She held the whip in between her fingers and whipped Stein's lower back.

"Not later. Now!" Marie said. Stein, once again, followed the instructions and removed his boxers. Marie glanced at Stein's naked body and smirked. She circled him, cracking the whip on her hand several times. She glanced up and down at the rippling muscles of his back and torso, the pale skin which covered his entire body. His stitch-laden body seemed to go on forever, which, in its entirety, was a sight to behold. However, her eyes couldn't help but drift down to a certain part of Stein's anatomy.

"Very nice." Marie said, seemingly impressed. Stein couldn't help but be slightly complacent, and smirked. Marie pressed him against the wall and cracked the whip against Stein's bare ass. He winced slightly as he pressed his forehead to the wall.

"You're not stroking your own ego, are you, Doctor?" Marie said, pulling Stein's face to one side.

"No, Mistress." Stein said, taking a deep breath. Marie pushed Stein's head back against the wall. He looked down at the floor, ragged breaths escaping his lips quietly. He took a deep breath as Marie began to speak again, huskily and sultrily.

"I think you're lying." Marie said, once again whipping Stein's ass, causing him to release his breath. She stood behind Stein, pressing her leather-clad body against his back. She held the whip between her teeth and took her hands across Stein's stomach, leaving scratch marks which made Stein shudder. She then ran her hands down the front of Stein's thighs, quickly moving to the inside and dangerously close to his manhood. Stein drew a short, sharp breath as Marie's cool hands traversed his legs and pelvis.

Marie slipped her arm around Stein's neck and tugged him backwards to the table. She walked around to his front and pushed him onto the cold, metallic slab. He fell backwards as Marie shackled him in again, to no struggle. Marie cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well..." Marie said, walking over to the top of the table and leaning slightly over his face, showing off her assets.

"What is it, Mistress?" Stein asked.

"You like this, don't you, Doctor?" Marie said, smirking slightly.

"I may." Stein said. Marie giggled slightly. She walked down and around the table, digging her nails slightly into Stein's skin as she did so.

"Does that hurt, Doctor?" Marie said, raspily.

"You see, Doctor, I'd dissect people, like you do, but then I couldn't hear them lusting for more." Marie smirked, slipping over Stein and sitting on his stomach. She ran her fingernails down Stein's stomach until she reached his pelvis, taking hold of his half hard member. She began to pump her hand up and down, causing Stein to roll his eyes into the back of his head and to close his eyelids tightly, groans escaping his lips.

Marie sat up on Stein's torso, continuing to pump her hand up and down, harder and faster now, causing Stein to moan with pleasure.

"M-M-Mistress." Stein said, breathlessly.

"Say my name." Marie said, nearly inaudibly, as she continued pumping her hand up and down, Stein bucking his hips slightly every time.

"Mistress." Stein said, moaning.

"Mistress is my title. I said, _say my name_." Marie said, a smirk on her face

"M-Marie." Stein said, his breaths giving shorter and closer together. Marie continued to thrust her hand up and down. Stein grit his teeth as he felt a stinging sensation in his member. The pleasure was coming close to overwhelming him.

"Marie, I'm-" Stein couldn't get the entire sentence out before Marie glared at him.

"Not until I say you can, you're not." Marie said, letting go of Stein's member and sliding off of him. Stein swore inwardly as he tried to eradicate the feeling that Marie had brought up and then cruelly cut down.

"Aww, baby, are you getting tired?" Marie said, walking around the top of his head and brushing her fingers over his closed eyelids.

"No..." Stein said, breathily.

"Well, that's good. Because we're not finished." Marie said, slipping off of Stein and once again unshackling him. She very much enjoyed being the dominant one, and she took much pleasure in watching Stein's torturous pleasure. But that didn't mean that she didn't want some pleasure herself. Plus, she could easily play the submissive card.

"Up you get, Doctor." Marie said. As Stein sat up off the table, Marie slid onto the table, crossing her legs as she shuddered, the cold steel pressing against her thighs.

"Wh-" Stein began.

"Well, Doctor, it's hardly fair that you get all the pleasure, now, is it?" Marie said. Stein smirked slightly sadistically.

"Are you implying what I think you are, Marie?" Stein said, standing over Marie. She sat up, grabbing a hold of Stein's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"_Make me scream, Doctor_." She said, quietly and deliberately enunciating every syllable.

"With pleasure." Stein said, forcing his hips against Marie's as a whimper escaped her lips. He unlaced her leather bra and slipped it off her with ease, revealing her large, soft breasts. He stared at them for a while, running his fingers along the soft curves, causing Marie to gasp. Oh, the things he could do to them with a scalpel. He hovered himself above Marie and leant his head down, sucking on the soft of Marie's neck.

"D-D-Doctor..." Marie said, breathily, arching her back in ecstasy. Stein began to toy with her erect nipples, rolling the pink buds in between his thumb and forefinger. Marie dug her fingernails into Stein's back as she bit down slightly on his shoulder blade. He smiled as he took his hand and made his way down to her core, sliding two fingers inside her, causing her to squeak slightly.

"Doctor!" Marie squealed as Stein navigated his fingers around her cluster of nerves, her hands travelling up Stein's neck and into his silver mane of hair. He slid his fingers out of her, some of her clear liquids coming out after him. As she thought he had finished, she felt his body remove from hers as she relaxed, expelling a breath, and began to sit up. Stein, however, had other plans.

Before Marie could finish sitting up, Stein was exploring her depths with his tongue. Marie shot up, in seventh heaven, and latched onto Stein's head, a feeling swirling in her stomach. Recognising all too well the moans that she was making, Stein stood up in front of her and, looking her straight in the eye, slid two fingers inside Marie's drenched core and thrust them backwards and forwards, quickly and forcefully. Marie could hold on no longer.

"D-Doc-Doct-..._Stein!_" she screamed, climaxing loudly, much to Stein's gratification. Her hands ran down to the flat of her pelvis as her mind became fuzzy, her body's sensitivity reaching a maximum. After riding out her orgasm for as long as she could, Marie grabbed Stein's biceps and pulled him close to her.

"Satisfactory work, Doctor." Marie said, trying to compose herself.

"I'd say it was more than satisfactory." Stein smirked maniacally.

"I wouldn't get too cocky." Marie said.

"That's you, though." Stein said, impatiently pushing his member against Marie's still damp core. Marie, after laying dormant for a few seconds, spoke up.

"Are you going to do this or what?" Marie asked, smirking. Stein took this as an open invitation and slid inside Marie, approaching her slowly and methodically, much to Marie's dismay.

"You aren't going to break me, Doctor." Marie said. Stein, however, was not swayed by such calm words. Stein groaned slightly as Marie began to once again protest his cautious approach. Her voice was raised, now.

"I'm not a delicate flower, I'm a fully grown woman, now be a man and have sex with me like you mean it!" Marie said, surprised even at her own words. Stein smirked at her and proceeded to thrust in and out of Marie, now more quickly and recklessly. Marie moaned in delight as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her point of climax. Marie continued to breathe heavily as involuntary moans escaped her lips. She threw her hands up and over Stein's broad shoulders, digging her fingernails into Stein's back, only willing him on. He continued to force himself between her legs, as Marie wanted. He'd do anything to please the woman.

"S-S-Stein!" Marie yelled, no longer able to keep herself emotionally distant from her partner. With one final thrust, Marie came, her clear juices once again covering the table and Stein's thighs. Stein climaxed also, releasing his hot seed into Marie as he felt her go slightly limp. Marie closed her eyes as her arms fell to her side, her stomach and chest moving up and down noticeably.

"_Stein._" Marie said to herself. She looked up at the spent meister who was leaning heavily on his arms, hovering above her.

She slipped off the table, turning around and pressing her hand on Stein's chest.

"Doctor... I'd like to try one more thing." Marie said, pressing Stein down onto the table once more. She shackled his arms and legs back onto the table. She stood before him one more time.

"Goodnight, Doctor." Marie said, walking out of the room.

"Wait, Marie, what are you trying?" Stein asked.

"Abandonment."

"Wait, what?" Stein said as he heard the door open and close. He picked his head up.

"Marie?" Stein asked. After a few minutes of trying to escape, Stein gave up. He realised that he wasn't getting out of these shackles anytime soon. He closed his eyes and hoped that, by the time he woke up, he was out of the shackles.

"_Marie._" Stein said quietly to himself, before eventually drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Stein woke up. Surprisingly, not in shackles, but in his own bed.

"_Wait. Was last night real?_" Stein thought to himself. He reached over to his side table and slid his glasses on. He looked around the room and smirked. On the door handle, there was the leather black bra which had graced the chest of Marie Mjolnir in the early morning hours. Stein looked around, and on his side table, found a note. He picked it up and began to read.

_Stein,  
>What happens in the lab, stays in the lab.<br>~Marie x_

Stein smirked as he slid the note in the drawer of his side table. He stood up, pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and headed out into the main room of his house, where he saw Marie making coffee in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Good morning, Stein." Marie said, brightly.

"Good morning, Marie. I am allowed to call you that, right?" Stein said, walking over to his computer and sitting down on the desk chair. Marie tried to hide an embarrassed smile.

"Of course you are, Stein." Marie said, placing a cup of coffee on Stein's computer desk. He turned around to thank her, but she noticed something first.

"Oh my...!" Marie said, kneeling down and looking at Stein's chest. She saw marks which ran halfway down his chest. She ran her fingers down the marks.

"Stein! I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Marie said.

"Did it sound like I was complaining?" Stein asked, smirking slightly and taking a sip of coffee. He took a cigarette out of the packet, lit a match and lit the cigarette. He sat the cigarette precariously between his lips.

"I suppose not, but..." Marie said.

"And I didn't hear you complaining, either." Stein said, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Marie blushed slightly.

"It was an experiment, that's all." Marie said, sounding worriedly like Stein.

"So I was like your test subject?" Stein asked.

"Don't say it like that." Marie grinned slightly.

"It's odd being the subject, not the experimenter." Stein said.

"Are you sure I didn't..." Marie said.

"Marie, calm down. Next time you want to experiment, all you have to do is ask. I am going to have a hard time explaining these marks, though." Stein smirked. Marie blushed slightly.

"One thing, Marie." Stein said.

"Yes, Stein?" Marie asked.

"How did you manage to move me by yourself?" Stein asked.

"Ah. A great magician never reveals her tricks." Marie said, standing up and walking away. Stein sat there, slightly in awe of the way that Marie held herself. Stein learnt something that day.

It was pretty good to be a test subject.


End file.
